It's Not Like The Movies
by bellesexual
Summary: Tony DiNozzo doesn't understand why his life can't be like the movies he loves.
1. Movies

**A/N: Weird as it sounds, I got this idea from **_**Girlfriend **_**magazine. There was an article about Kate Perry and her new album and one of the songs was called 'Not Like The Movies'. The title alone gave me an idea for a sweet little drabble about Tony's feelings. BTW the **_**italic **_**is a voice inside Tony's head. **

It's Not Like the Movies

Name any movie, and Tony DiNozzo could summarise it, quote it, tell you what who starred in it, what year it was released and would probably throw in the awards it may have won for good measure. Anything, whether it is adventure, action, comedy, crime, drama, horror, musical, mystery romance or sci-fi, Tony would know it. Tony loved a good hero, a handsome man who was a real womanizer and always got his way, like James Bond, to name just one.

But it seemed no matter what the genre, the movie almost always seemed to follow a pattern, and in the end they hero got the girl of his dreams. Why couldn't life be like that? It would be so amazing; things would go your way and you'd live with the drama and excitement that came with any Hollywood flick. But sadly, that would never be.

In the bullpen Tony sat idly doing nothing, realising that the clock was ticking. By his age, all of his heroes would have found their perfect woman and stopped being such players. Why hadn't he done this? Was it because he hadn't met the right girl? The girls he dated were thin, attractive and hopefully not too clingy. Other than that, there were no real set 'criteria'. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough. Maybe he needed to be more specific. He should try looking for a woman with the same interests as him. But what were his interests? Movies? The reason he watched so many is because he didn't have a pointless date that night, which lately, had been often. What were his other interests? Adult magazines? Other girls? _Yeah, because a girlfriend would really love that._

What he needed was a _woman. _Someone who understood him, never tried to change him, someone who was professional, smart, independent. But a girl like that was one in a million, and if there was really someone out there who was his 'soul mate', she could be on the other side of the world for all he knew.

''_Or she could be in the room...'' _said a voice in his head, which he tried to block out.

"_Think about it, she's _from _another side of the world, so your theory was right. You know how much you love it when you're right."_

Tony smiled. He did love being right, but this was not the time. And anyway, if this subconscious voice in his head, which he sincerely hoped was not a sign of him going crazy, was telling the truth, then that would mean his soul mate was...Ziva_. _

"_She understands you. She'd never try to change you. She's professional, smart and totally independent, everything you want. Not to mention beautiful."_

For a moment, Tony let his imagination take over and he pictured him and Ziva walking hand in hand through the park on a spring day, or eating dinner at a candlelit table. It seemed right.

But then, he was brought back to reality by her voice, sweet and smooth.

"Anyone home, DiNozzo?" she said, stifling a laugh at his blank gaze, which he had been unknowingly wearing for the past ten minutes.

"_Look at that smile, so radiant, so beautiful. The temptation must be killing you."_

Tony wasn't sure if he liked this voice in his head. It was rather bossy, and was making life around Ziva increasingly difficult.

"What? I wasn't listening," he said distractedly.

"Didn't think so," she replied, returning to her work.

"_If life were a movie, you'd have her by now, DiNozzo."_

That made him feel a little better.

"_But it isn't, so you better get yourself together, or you might miss your chance."_

Maybe this voice was right. Ziva was virtually the perfect woman. It could be any day she met a man she loved. They would marry, have children, and Tony would sit on the sidelines, regretting never telling her his feelings, ridden and ruled by jealousy. He did not want that to happen. He was going to be the director of his own life. He would write his own scripts, cast his own roles and cut each scene at the right time. Maybe life could be a movie.

**A/N: What did you think? If you like, I have an idea for the next chapter...Ziva's POV. But instead of movies, it's books. Romance novels, to be precise. Anyway, review!**

**Also, if you noticed, all the movie genres were in alphabetical order. I'm feeling orderly today. **


	2. Books

**Hi, sorry for the wait. I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! **_**Italic=**_**voice in Ziva's head. And just want to throw in an inspiring quote from my friend Lorin to all my fellow authors out there:  
**_**I am the author of my own life story, but I wrote in pen so I can't erase my mistakes, and white-out will just make things messier.**_

**Feeling inspired yet? **

It may seem ridiculous, but Ziva David was a sucker for a good love story. She loved to read. Crime and drama were two genres that she loved, but romance was just...what was that saying? The bees'...ankles? No, elbows. Well, you get the picture. She loved to follow the fictional characters on their journey full of challenges and reasons why they could never be together, but of course ending up that way in the end.

Ziva thought about how these stories were so different from real life. Most of the time, the couple overcame the troubles and when the end of the story came, it was 'happily ever after'. But when was the end for real people? Death? So many people died every day. Those people's stories might only ever be told on the news, and were disregarded by others who did not know the victim.

Last week, she had finished reading _Romeo and Juliet _and, like so many others, she had loved it. It was a tragic tale, and what set it apart from so many others was the ending. She had tried to imagine how it would feel to lose the person you were in love with, but she couldn't say she knew the feeling. Of course, she had loved before, but she had never been _in love. _She wasn't sure if there was such a thing as 'soul mates'. It was unlikely, as there were billions of people in the world. She did, however, believe that opposites attract. She didn't like the thought of being with someone exactly the same as her. It would be boring. Obviously, she would want to have at least one thing in common, but she valued the differences. She had given this a lot of thought. Especially lately.

She thought of the men she knew, the men she worked with. They were all certainly different to her, but the impracticality of any of those relationships was unbelievable. Gibbs was like a father to her and McGee, well, he was like a brother. Of course, a much better one than Ari had ended up being. But if that was true, then what was Tony? He didn't seem to fit any of the profiles, except for one. Was he her Romeo? Had Shakespeare's ancient words helped her solve a modern-day problem?

It seemed to make sense now. They were both from such different families who, although they did not know each other and therefore did not hate each other, would probably not get along particularly well. Everything would have to be secret, no one could know.

But what was she thinking? She was well and truly getting ahead of herself. Life was not so simple, especially her life.

_Come on, Ziva, let your heart run free. It could be that simple, you know. All it takes is one little question, like 'Wanna catch a movie with me?' or 'How about dinner Friday night?' You could do that, right? You know it's what you want._

Her own thoughts were driving her crazy, prompting her to play with fire.

_Look at him. Just look at him. _

She did. He was throwing balls of paper at the waste bin and missing. He never missed.

_Wonder what's wrong with him? Could he be thinking the same thing as you?_

Ziva gritted her teeth and tried to suppress the voice, but it wasn't going away.

_I can tell you want me to leave, so I'll finish on this: you love Tony. What are you planning to do about it, Ziva?_

She wasn't planning on doing anything. It's not that she didn't want to, it was just that she knew it might end in heartbreak, and she didn't want that to happen to either of them. But in her head, Romeo and Juliet will always be her and Tony.

**I know it's short. If you like it, though, I might continue writing from McGee's, Abby's, Jenny's and Gibbs' POV. Tell me what you think! **


	3. Computers

**A/N: Time for McGee's turn! Looks like all NCIS agents are crazy 'cause they all seem to have a voice inside their heads! I know what I want to do for this chapter, and for Abby's chapter and maybe even Ducky but I'm a little stuck on Jenny and Gibbs. I might not be able to do them. Anyway, this is McGee's own chapter so enjoy!**

Timothy McGee knew a lot about computers. An MIT graduate, he could click just a few buttons and solve almost any problem. He'd hacked more accounts and businesses than he could count and traced hundreds if not thousands of phone calls. But Tim had to ask himself, what did this do for him personally? He was single, and had been for a while now. It wasn't that he just wanted to go on a date, he wanted to settle down, have a family, and he didn't have that much time left.

It was clear he needed help, but who could he go to? Certainly not his co-workers. Gibbs had been married four times and was now completely against marriages and Tony, well, he was Tony. He could talk to the girls. No, that was out of the question, They would take it the wrong way and, he wasn't sure how much they knew about the subject either, much less want to talk about it if they did.

Once again, Tim was left with his computers. They were complicated, sophisticated, smart, and most of the time, they were controllable. They did what you asked of them, if asked correctly. They were a lot like the kind of woman he would want. But a woman like that, she wouldn't be single.

He thought about his ex-girlfriends. Were any of them someone he would really consider having a family with?

_Abby._

Tim flinched. He swore he heard a voice. It sounded like the wind. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, young or old, but he could hear it loud and clear.

_Abby is all of those things, Tim. And she's fun to be around. You love spending time with her. Imagine your cute little children. They would grow up to be computer geniuses._

Tim had to blink a few times and absorb this information. He did love spending time with Abby, but she didn't love him. Well, she had said it before, but she was like that with everyone; affectionate, caring, sweet. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realised that she wasn't like a computer at all. Computers had no emotions. They were robots, machines.

_You're right, Tim. Abby's nothing like a computer. But she knows how to use one, and don't tell me you don't value that quality. _

'_But Gibbs, he would kill us,'_ he told the voice.

_Gibbs doesn't have to know. Gibbs' rules are GIBBS' rules for a reason. They are his code of life, and you don't have to follow them. You can play by your own rules._

He couldn't decide which was more dominant: the voice or his better judgement.

_You're afraid of rejection._

Tim didn't defend himself; he accepted what the voice had just said. After all, it was true. He _was _afraid of rejection. And it was likely that Abby would say no to him.

_You don't know that._

Tim gritted his teeth. This voice was certainly persistent.

_Look, just think of it as a fifty-fifty chance. She might say no, but there's an equal chance that she will say yes._

Tim was sick of this self-debate. He returned to his work. Once again, his fears had gotten the better of him. But a flame was burning inside of him, growing and growing with every day that passed and maybe one day it would change his life.

**A/N: Yeah, the ending sucked but did you like the rest of it? Let me know!**


	4. Wild Side

**A/N: Whoa, haven't updated in AGES. Sorry! Anyways, this will most likely be the last chapter. It's just in insight sorta thing. :P PS it will be a bit short.**

Abby Sciuto sighed as she looked into her microscope for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She loved forensics more than anything. They were her talent; what she believed she had been put on this Earth to do, but sometimes they just bored her. Everything about them way so very decided, so very black and white. There were no grey areas. Of course, that made her work easy somewhat, but what bugged her was that it was _nothing _like real life.

As far as Abby was concerned, life was just one big grey area. She hated living in a world where what appears to be a compliment has so many different meanings, and may not be a compliment after all. Or where you can't say how you feel about someone because they might take it the wrong way, even when it's blatantly simple.

But Abby tried not to believe in that, and it was why she wore her feelings on her sleeve, why she hugged people all the time; because she believed that the things that need to be said the most are often never said at all. And you never know when someone will leave you forever, for whatever reason. She had learnt that from the death of her parents. She so desperately wanted the people she cared most about to know how she truly felt.

But there were a few things she was keeping back, like the fact that Gibbs was practically her father, and that, well...she loved McGee.

It was a scary concept. Some would refer to it as 'Geek Love', but Abby thought it could work. After her 'Michael' fiasco, she had taken it easy on the dating. But she was becoming tired of the repetition that she so constantly faced.

Every day, Gibbs walked into her lab.

"Whaddaya got, Abs?" he would say.

She would say something technical and overly complicated which he may or may not understand. If he did understand, he would finish her sentences and if he didn't, he would simply stare at her and she would 'translate' into English from 'geek-speak'. Then he would kiss her on the cheek and leave, if she was lucky, farewelling her with a, "thanks, Abs."

It was all routine, routine, routine, following the rules and solving cases. And it made Abby want to rebel and do something wild and crazy. Not too much so, of course, just enough to change Gibbs' plain expression.

On some days, when McGee was in her lab, it was difficult for her not to just grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a passionate kiss. Something like that is the kind of thing that would fill that need she had.

But on other days, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to change the status quo. After all, she had it pretty well made. A great job doing what she loved, surrounded by people she loved like family...what more could one ask for? And after all, McGee probably wasn't the right one for her. The possibility of a third couple meeting their soul mate in the same workplace (the first two being Gibbs and Director Shepard and then Tony and Ziva, she believed) was almost statistically impossible.

_Exactly: almost._

Abby Gibbs-slapped herself and tried to get back to work.

_There are a lot of things that are almost statistically impossible, Abby. But statistically, a lot of them happen._

Abby sighed. Why did her brain have to be such a smartass?

_You know, sometimes giving into temptation is a good thing. It makes you happy._

But Abby was determined to get rid of this voice and tried her very best to ignore it. But it kept pushing all her buttons.

_Think what it would be like, Abigail._

She grunted unwillingly at the sound of her real name.

_He is so loyal, something you really admire in a man, don't you? And he wouldn't go crazy like Michael did. He would always keep you safe. He is your other half; the responsible side of you._

"Then what does that make me?" Abby asked, not intending for it to be out loud.

_His wild side, Abby. Without you he might have no happiness in his life. You wouldn't want that, would you?_

Abby shook her head frantically. "What should I do?" she asked the voice.

_Give in..._

And with that final weak whisper, she felt the voice floating away, probably to go tamper with someone else's love life.

Where she would go from here, she didn't know. It depended on whether the voice was her subconscious or a phenomenon unlike many people had ever seen.

**A/N: I had a little trouble with this, but what did you think? Reviews make my world go round! :)**


End file.
